The present invention relates to a storage unit for retaining a plurality of CDs, DVDs, VCDs and/or the like. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a storage unit for such discs capable of holding the discs in parallel vertical planes and mechanically shifting one or more non-adjacent ones of the discs within their respective planes to viewing/selecting/retrieval positions.
It is known to provide storage units for multiple discs either with or without their point-of-sale packages. The out-of-package units usually comprise some form of folder or lidded compartment having sleeves therein somewhat like the pages of a book connected to a spine and into which the discs are inserted. To find a particular disc for retrieval, the sleeves are flipped over somewhat like turning the page of a book until the disc is found. This can be a time-consuming process, often leading to frustration, as the pages must be turned one-by-one.
Other storage units store the discs in their point-of-sale packages, but this is generally not very space-efficient.